1. Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to tools or end effectors. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a mechanism that allows for the selective release of an engaging member, such as a tool bit, from a drive of the tool or end effector.
2. Description of Related Art
Tools or, more specifically, end effectors can be motorized devices that are equipped with a tool bit suitable for accommodating the intended use of the end effector. For example, an end effector may include a tool bit such as a burr, a drill bit, and/or a saw blade. Such an end effector may be used in a variety of applications, including as a surgical tool for performing certain surgical procedures. When used in a surgical setting, the end effector may be used in minimally invasive procedures to selectively remove small sections of hard or soft tissue or to separate sections of tissue.
The end effector includes a motor that is coupled to and configured to drive the tool bit. The coupling between the motor and the tool bit is often removable so that the tool bit can be replaced when worn or when another tool bit may be more suitable for the task. To facilitate the removable coupling, a release mechanism, such as a chuck or collet, may be provided to releasably secure the tool bit relative to the motor. Such release mechanisms may require a separate tool (e.g., wrench, chuck key, etc.) in order to release or tighten the mechanism about the tool bit, may require some sort of disassembly of the end effector in order to reach the release mechanism, and/or may be configured to be released and tightened by hand. In the case of release mechanisms configured to be actuated by hand, the release mechanism can be relatively small and difficult to grasp by a user, particularly in a surgical setting where a surgeon may be wearing gloves covered in bodily fluids from the surgical procedure.